The Island's Most Wanted High School of Idiots
by EspionageSpider54
Summary: Aphmau and Dante are the new kids at Lady Irene High School in O'khasis. But on their way surviving troubles of bullying and coupons, horrible troubles go in their regular lives including Aphmau and Dante's mom, Zoey, going missing. Will the gang save Zoey in time? Will anyone conquer the treacherous math homework? Read To Find Out.


**This is a nice Garmau vs Larmau story. All you Espionage Spiders know which teams gonna win. Tehe. Anyway, hope you enjoy and if you do don't forget to favorite and review for more: The Island's Most Wanted High School of Idiots!**

I walked into the noisy halls of Lady Irene High School. Apparently, It is a school that is meant for scholars and gifted teens. I could barely hear my thoughts over the noise of bullying, cheering, yelling, crying, and basically typical high school stuff. This was the most prestigious school in the state of O'khasis. My mom moved me and my brother Dante to this state all the way from Yggdrasil. I looked for my locker. I walked up to it and put my stuff in. I heard the room grow silent. I turned around and saw a boy walk in with two other boys and the whole O'khasis Prince Guard behind them. I tried to hide myself because of how much of an idiot I looked at our meeting with the whole royal family yesterday. I peeked my head out and Prince Garroth was smiling at me. I smiled back in hope of better things. Then the bell rang for first period and I started heading up the stairs.

When I arrived at History class, I saw an ocean of students in my class. I gave the teacher my note saying I was a transfer. "Class, we have a new student joining us. Miss Aphmau. She is from Yggdrasil. She will be sitting in between Emmalyn and Garroth." said. I smiled and went to the seat on the right of Garroth. It's gonna be a long junior year.

On our way out of last period, brought me and this REALLY mean girl, Molly, back in. "I noticed some negative language going from Miss Tylarman and You." He said to me. "She's been making fun of me all day with her 2 friends Emma and Donna." I said. Molly shook her head. "She made fun of me with her insensitive self." Molly said. believed all the lied Molly said about me. "I will be phoning your mother later Aphmau. I expected more out of the new student." He said. I walked away and ran into the bathroom. I started crying my eyes out. "Aphmau. It's me Cadenza." A girl said at my door. "What's wrong?" She knew the answer, but wanted it from me. "Molly Tylerman." I said. I walked out of the bathroom stall. "She called me a nothing and said, I never should have moved here. Elves don't deserve to live normal lives." Cadenza walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Everything, will be alright. I have some friends who can help." Cadenza said. Kiki, Emmalyn, and Kawaii~Chan walked in. "Aphmau..." Kawaii~Chan said, seeing me crying.

After a very long, awkward, talk. I walked out of the bathroom with puffy eyes. Dante saw me getting stuff from my locker, so he walked up to me. "You okay Aph?" He asked. I shook my head. "Bullies?" He asked. I nodded. I grabbed my backpack. "Let's go." I said. Me and Dante walked out of the school. "So, which one was it?" "Molly, Donna, and Emma." I said. "Wow...All I got was a slushies to the face from Quinn." He said. I laughed. "Well, when life is as hard as it is during high school, than there's a problem." He laughed so hard. "Well, Garroth walked into the locker room today, only wearing boxers." "Did he have rock hard abs?" I asked. Dante nodded and we both laughed. "It's a shame that such beautiful people on the outside are demons on the inside." I said. "Especially that Zane dude. It's gonna be the longest year ever for sophomores and juniors." "It's like being the middle child." We walked into our house and saw mom already home making tea. "Aphmau, since you keep tossing and turning in your sleep, I made you some herbal tea." Mom said. "Thanks Mom!" I said. "And Dante, you will be getting some hot chocolate with marshmallows." Dante cheered. We drank our drinks right before bed.

 **Next Chapter will be better. Here is a preview :**

 _In The Next Chapter of IMWHSI:_

 _Aphmau has trouble sleeping even more with that herbal tea. The next day she feels really sick but Zoey (Her Mom) is missing. She goes to school and finds Cadenza hanging out at there normal spot, then pukes all over the floor. In the puke is a peice of paper holding a name. Who's Name was it? Will Aphmau and Dante find Zoey? Will the Janitor get insanely mad at Aphmau? Find out in the next chapter._


End file.
